blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Physical Attribute Training
“Return to Average” system Attribute training operates by putting players into physical training regimes where you set how much time is being devoted to each of the physical attributes, which is done by assigning the attributes to the training slots that exist in the regime. Each regime has seven slots available, one for each physical attribute. If an attribute has no slots assigned to it then it will stay at its average level, and the average itself will not grow (though has a chance of increasing on a player's birthday, up to there 32nd birthday - see below for more details). If you decide, however, that you would like to boost some attributes higher then their current average level, then you can put the players into regimes that assign one or more slots to particular attributes, and these will start to increase levels (to a maximum of +10 levels). Not only will assigning slots to an attribute enable it to climb above its average level, but it will allow the average itself to rise slowly over time. You will start with an All-rounder regime, which provides one daily session per attribute - enough for the attribute average itself to grow as well as allowing the attribute to climb to +1 level over its average. To climb higher than +1 over average you will need to assign multiple sessions to attributes, which you can do by creating your own training regimes. The All-rounder regime is the default setting provided and is perfectly acceptable for you to run players on this regime, but if you want to push attribute far above average then you will need to design your own regimes. Attributes that are pushed above average will start to drift back down to average, as they lose points every night. The higher the above average an attribute rises the faster it will begin to fall. To stop this fall you will need to keep assigning slots to it i.e. to keep an attribute at a raised level above the attribute's average, you need to continue intensively training it. This is why attribute training is known as a return to average system (the math of the system is detailed below) “Return to average” system in numbers When the attribute is first created, it will be given an average level. This “average” level is considered to be 0 points in terms of the attribute points progression list (list is down below), i.e. one level = 100 points. One level below the average would be considered -100 points, and one level above would be +100 points. When attribute training is run, either by you or at the end of each day (whichever comes first), an attribute will naturally lose a certain number of points based on its current level. Here is a table showing the breakdown of the loss values: (Levels shown here are +/- relative to the attribute’s average) Each slot allocated to an attribute will produce +50 points each time training is run; meaning an attribute with one slot at a level of +5 or less will maintain its quality. So an attribute which has been allocated to 2 training slots will receive +100 points each time training is run, and so the attribute will begin to grow until it reaches +6, where it will then stop rising and maintain at that level (the +100 points per training run exactly equals the loss of -100 points per night the attribute gets when it reaches +6). Seriously Injured Players If a player is seriously injured they will not receive any training at all. In addition, they will lose an additional -50 points per night. This means only seriously injured players can sink below average, which they will eventually do if they spend too long being seriously injured. Physical Attributes Points Unlike the skill measurement system, the 7 physical attributes are measured on a linear points system where 0 points = average. Less than zero = below average, and more than zero = above average. Physical attributes points progression Examples of the System at Work Below are three examples of the system at work, all using a player who starts with 20 in each of their physical attributes (so 20 is the average for each attribute and at 20 the attribute for physical training would be considered at level 0). Remember that an attribute at level 0 will not fall unless the player is seriously injured. In the first example, the player is placed on the All-rounder training regime, which means every attribute gets one training slot assigned to it. If an attribute is assigned a single training slot (which is the case in the all-rounder regime) then each attribute will gain +50 points a day (each training slot assigned to an attribute provides +50 points a day). While the attribute is at average it does not lose any points, so every day on this regime each attribute gains +50 points. So after two days the attribute will be at +1 over average. At this point the nightly loss becomes -50 points, which means that the attributes will then stay at +1 over average, as they are gaining +50 points for the single slot but losing 50 points for being in the +1 to +5 over average bracket for point loss. In the second example, the player is placed on a new regime where the player’s Speed training slot is removed and an additional Strength training slot is added i.e. the player has two Strength training slots, and one training slot for Endurance, Power, Acceleration, Agility and Coordination, and no slot at all assigned to Speed. For all the attributes that have one training slot assigned the player will gain the +50 points, so they will all rise to +1 over average (21) and then maintain there. Speed has no training slot assigned, so will stay at average (it gains no points but being at average means it loses no points either). Strength, on the other hand, now has two training slots assigned to it, so is now getting +100 points per day. On day 1 it will rise to +1 level over average (gains 100 points that day). Each subsequent day it will still gain +100 points but now has a nightly loss of -50, so a net gain of +50 points. This means Strength will continue to rise until it eventually gets to +6. Once it reaches +6 it begins to lose 100 points per day, which means its net points will be zero, meaning it will maintain at +6 so long as it continues to have 2 sessions assigned to it. In the third example, the owner of the player decides they want to the player to maximize their Strength to +10 over average. To get Strength to +10 levels they will need to assign more than two slots - to rise above +6 they will need to assign a third slot to it, which will get it to +9 eventually, where it would maintain at +9. To get it to reach +10 they would have to assign a fourth slot to it, to push it to +10 and then once there they could maintain at +10 by having three slots assigned to it. If they ever reduce the slots below three then Strength would begin to decline. Now the eagle-eyed among you will probably have spotted that there are ways of raising multiple attributes by monitoring the gains and loses and swapping attribute training slots around on a regular basis, rather than just setting a regime up and leaving it. However, that is something you will have to figure out for yourself if you want to gain an advantage over less perceptive managers. Increasing the Attribute Average Through Training If an attribute has training slots assigned to it then the attribute will gain points towards raising it's average. The amount of points gained is based upon how many slots are assigned to the attribute for that day's training (see below for the amounts). These points are separate from the points used to increase an attribute above average. Every time an attribute gains 100 of these points, its average will go up a level (you will see the attribute pop up a level). Points Gained per Day Towards Raising Average: 1 Slot: 6 to 9 points 2 Slots: 8 to 11 points 3 Slots: 10 to 13 points 4 Slots: 12 to 15 points 5 Slots: 14 to 17 points 6 Slots: 16 to 19 points 7 Slots: 18 to 21 points The amount of points each attribute gains each day is random between those numbers e.g. if an attribute has 2 slots assigned to it then every day the physical training is run the attribute will gain from 8 to 11 points.